In Heaven
by Fatalonie-The Grinning God
Summary: I'll see you in Heaven" ... "or I'll follow you to Hell."


Disclaimer:  Belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.

A/N: Don't ask.  There way be more, like you know it may continue.  Who knows?

Warnings: Character death

In Heaven,

Fatalonie

            A hundred mournful cries arose to the already darkening sky.  A chill settled across the land, pushing, pulling at hats and scarves.  Severus watched in silence.  So many dressed in black, so many tears.  Though what emotions they held was debatable.

            So many hated him, loved him, revered him, and feared him.  Though it seemed only the mourners were here.  It was surprising though, to see the boy and his two protectors.  And while he mourned him, his "protectors" watched him confused.  They did not understand the tears coursing from his face to drip from his chin and darken his robes.  Though it seemed he did not noticed his own tears.

            His eyes were just as arrogant as always, though that was obviously just show for anyone who happened to over look the tears.  But they stood stark against his pale features.  Being in hiding for so long could do that to someone, Severus knew. 

            Severus believed he was the only one who understood why he was crying, why he was mourning.  He had lost something dear, something he hadn't even known he had had.  The best friend he'd ever have.  The only one who knew him inside and out unlike anyone else had, even Severus. 

            He was holding back his tears, waiting to be alone to mourn, to scream.  And it was likely he would not survive the mourning.  The one in grave had given his life to save the impudent boy who would not let down his mask of pride.  Severus would not see the dead boy-hero's life given in vain.

            A few quick strides and he crossed the distance.  They stood in the back, no doubt he feared angering those who had really cared for the boy.  Severus stood just out of sight before he walked past the two children, for that was all they truly were, and usurped their position.

            He raised a hesitant hand and slowly settled it on the young man's shoulders, tightening his fingers to an almost painful degree.  Slowly he drew the smaller male into his arms, wrapping his arms and cloak around the boy.

            Trembling hands gripped the front of his robes and choked sobs built in his throat. 

            "Hush now," he whispered softly.  He gently rubbed his back before letting his arms fall away.  He turned the boy around and led towards the front.  The boy stiffened before accepting his fate and lowering his head.  They stopped only when they'd reached the grave and the upraised casket.

            "I'll see you in Heaven," the young man whispered.  He took one of the white roses from the many decorations of flowers.  He gently kissed the petals before laying it on the casket; blood glistened on its thorns and sparkled in gray light of the clouded sky. 

            He pulled himself upright and walked up to the two mourning figures.  The female was crying openly, tears streaming down her face.  The man stood tall, watching the casket with pride.  Slowly he moved his eyes to the other standing in front of them, and his proud look turned into a chilly glare.

            "I—" he started but his throat choked and his gaze faltered, looked over at the casket of the friend he'd never truly know.  "I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking back up into cold gray eyes.  "I—" more tears gathered into his eyes and he sobbed harshly, his entire body rocking with its force.  "I never would have wished this.  Please… forgive me," he whispered softly.

            When no response came the boy withdrew into himself, drawing his robes around himself and moving away from them with a wild, and frightened look in his eyes.  Severus carefully put his hands on the boy's shoulders, guiding him back to his place behind the mass of humans.  They stood there watching as the casket was lowered and buried. 

            "I'll see you in Heaven," he whispered again, and Severus felt something in his chest tighten, "Or I'll follow you to Hell."  He pulled the boy tighter to him, hugging him awkwardly.

            "You'll see him in Heaven," he said surely and the smaller body relaxed back into him.  They stood until only Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy were left.  And slowly Mr. Malfoy gripped his wife's shoulders and guided her away from their only son's grave.  They stopped for a moment to marvel at the two of them.  Almost painfully Mrs. Malfoy hushed her sobs.

            "Potter," she said forcefully, her eyes cold and angry, and pain crept into her gaze as the hatred fell away.  "Harry," she reached out and gently touched the boy's cheek.

            "It was not your fault.  I do not blame you.  But," she said her eyes darkening, "I do expect you to kill Voldemort.  Do _not_ waist my son's gift to you!" Harry turned away from her, to press his cheek into Severus' chest.

            "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy.  I will earn my entranceway into Heaven just as your son did."  Because Harry was not watching her, as Severus was, he did not see the surprise that filtered onto her features, or Mr. Malfoy's.  They were of course quickly schooled on both their parts, and Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

            "Very well," she said coolly and Mr. Malfoy grunted in agreement.  Slowly they began to walk away, leaving Harry and Severus standing in the graveyard in silence.

            The first drop of rain was a bare warning and suddenly it seemed as though the sky was falling. 

            "Come on, Harry.  Let's get you out of the rain."  Harry nodded, looking back once more at the newly dirt covered grave.  Severus took his hand as gentle as a parent with a young child just learning to walk, and pulled him after him.  Harry huddled against him in silence.  His tears mingled with the rain until it became indistinguishable as of whether or not he was crying. 

            Severus placed a soft kiss on the boy's messy head and thought to himself that he would never think of Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy, the same way ever again.

R&R


End file.
